(1) Field of the Invention
Although a considerable variety of instrumentation such as impingers, cascade impactors, battery powered air samplers, diffusion collectors and gas-stain detector tubes has been developed for application in monitoring ambient and industrial atmospheres, none may be considered to measure the exposure of an individual to noxious airborne components. All electrically powered and diffusion collection devices fail to measure the varied intake of undesirable gases and particulates which are inhaled into the lungs of an individual, as diverse demands for oxygen are met in response to a range of physiological activities. Thus, exposure to deleterious gases or particulates during periods of high levels of physical activity which result in deep and rapid inspiration are weighed equally in a statistical sense, with periods of shallow breathing in a clean environment by collection devices which sample air in uniform rates. For more accurate correlation with health phenomena it is highly desirable that air sampling for analytical determinations be proportional to the ventilation rate of the individuals under study.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being submitted separately under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.